ZEXAL a la Rayearth
by FossilQueen1984
Summary: Fourteen year old Hikaru Shidou is a better kendo maven than duelist, but an arcane relic from her missing parents, a helpful mononoke and her friends just might change her mind. Crossover with MKR. Fuu/Ferio, Umi/Ascot and Astral/Hikaru centric.


ZEXAL a la Rayearth

A YGO! Zexal and Magic Knight Rayearth Crossover Story with numerous references to the films/manga of Hayao Miyazaki, Star Wars and various other maho shojo serials

Written by: FossilQueen1984

Dislcaimer: I own nothing mentioned. Please don't get with the way a certain manga ends in this universe, this is fan fiction after all. Any flamers shall sacrificed to Moro no Kimi.

Suggested Soundtrack: Overture from Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind/The Legend of Ashitaka- Jou Hisaishi, La Soldier/Makenai- Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon

Chapter 1: Ever Forward My Darling Hikaru-chan

_Prologue: The southern expanse of Japan's Kamchatka Province laid a desert wasteland, nothing but the occasional tumbleweed and neon hued fungi and the occasional Soviet era bunkers hinted at the once lush forested landscape of the Taiga's easternmost fringes. The miniature nuclear war between Russia and North Korea, dubbed "The Seven Days of Fire" eventually obliterated all of Japan's east coast and much of the small islands in the South China Sea. As a result, the climate took a heavy toll on the northern hemisphere._

_The ice caps partially melted, deserts and dry areas blossomed into sub-tropical paradises, and port cities were flooded or destroyed by sudden tsunamis. In was into this foray, the shell-shocked world demanded constitution be made to the beleaguered nation of Japan. Russia succeeded in ceding all of Kamchatka, from the barren deserts to the wild steppes bordering the Arctic Ocean. Such was the fallout from a nuclear war fought over two millennia ago during the twenty second century AD._

_Over a sand dune, the landspeeder jolted as the passengers hit their heads on the roof. "YEOUCH! Faker-sama, watch where you're driving," Naoko Shidou complained from the back seat. She, her husband Kenji and their colleague Hirohito Faker were investigating the sightings of unknown creatures due to a weak electromagnetic disturbance in the atmosphere in the area. This was not surprising, gigantic electric turbines had been put in place to contain hazardous materials and radiated organisms. However, for the past ten years there were sightings of something more bizarre. The locals claimed it was ghosts of the dead Japanese, officials either thought they were extraterrestrials or mononoke. Dr. Faker had made numerous trips out there and now wanted to bring other anthropologists along to see his theory through._

_Hirohito Faker had proposed the theory that what people were seeing were not mononoke or ancestors, but rather sentient humanoids from a higher plane of existence, akin to Gaiman's Endless. His ideas were scoffed at, humans had already found primitive whales and phytoplankton on Europa and reptilian mudsuckers on Titan. After all, why bother with higher planes of existence that conventional science could not yet explore properly? Laughed out of respectability in the eyes of Japanese academia and the government. Ergo, he turned to blogging to make a good paycheck. Thankfully, there were a few opened minded academics and here his mind began to take on a demon turn. If he could perhaps sacrifice to this other dimension, it was possible he could regain his former standing. Indeed, through a serious a very fortunate events he had contacted some strange extra-dimensional hegemony. Whether they were aligned with the Formics remained to be seen. His reasons had been for a good reason, his eldest son had been born with a congenital heart condition at around the same time Naoko had delivered a healthy baby girl named Hikaru._

_He was jealous, how could God bless the Shidou family with another healthy girl? They already had another daughter, the tomboyish nine year old Presea. The elder Shidou child was thrilled about her new baby sister had even spent her allowance on a new Xyz deck, courtesy of Faker's co-run company with Kamchetka City's mayor, Heartland-san. Ergo, he had experimented on Hikaru's deck while Presea had been in school. After his wife nearly died, he was determined to see his son live and another die. He had too, why others should have blessings heaped upon them, when it was he who had sacrificed so much and lose it all in the end? After all, the Barians had demanded a blood sacrifice and why not have it be the two people who had been there for him?_

_Ergo, the trip was nothing more than a ruse for the sacrifice and extermination of the thorns in his side. However, separating the two was not going to be easy. Naoko had been uneasy leaving her newborn daughter alone with her very capable third grader. Her husband, always the explorer was too lost in his smart phone figuring out where the layout dig would be set up via satellite imaging. Faker-sama, on the other hand, seemed to be strangely sinister and more out of it. Just the other night after Skyping with Presea and Hikaru, she was walking by Faker's tent when she spotted him surrounded by demonic looking shadows. Their voices were low and cold and she shivered. _

_As Murphy's Law would have it, she would have to step on a stray twig, and it went snap. All five heads snapped up, and a voice commented, "Let it go, Faker. She will soon be with us…" All Naoko could do to stop from screaming was to roll down the side of a dune and land towards a slow running creek. Raising her teary eyes towards the horizon, her gaze fell on something shimmering just a few feet from the shoreline. Hypnotized, she started for whatever ever it was and knelt into the frigid water and lifted up a small, intricate key. The way it glowed, it was arcane and somehow something within the core of her soul knew that this trinket- _this key in her wet hands- _would lead her little Hikaru back to her._

_Running back to her tent, she booted up her smartbook to begin an object transfer. Placing the key in an envelope, she wrote on it: "To my dear daughter Hikaru, please open when you are fourteen years old. From Mommy and Daddy. Ever forward, my darling Hikaru." The package had been barely landed on Hikaru's changing table when a hideous screech was heard as a fog carried of the bloody body into the void. _

"_Naoko, I heard someone scream- AAAAH," Mr. Shidou screamed as the visceral fog ripped him asunder and disappeared into the night. Faker whistled a tune and danced a jig with his chore finished._

_Meawhile, one thousand miles away in Kamchetka City, a tiny red haired bay girl called Hakru started to cry inconsolably. Suddenly, a glowing form appeared and gently shook her hands, "Ever forward, dear little Hikaru." So, the story begins…_


End file.
